


Урок анимагии

by leqslant



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death, Gen, Parody, animagi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leqslant/pseuds/leqslant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Во время урока анимагии у Минервы Макгонагалл один ученик превращается в нечто совершенно неожиданное.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Урок анимагии

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Animagus Class](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133154) by [Sheogorath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheogorath/pseuds/Sheogorath). 



Когда заклинание прозвучало, Драко Малфой неожиданно обнаружил, что висит в пустоте, хватаясь за что-то, напоминающее чешуйчатую верёвку. Вокруг находились тысячи таких же, очень похожих верёвок. Ему приходилось держаться крепко, потому что верёвка дёргалась и угрожала сбросить его с себя. Вдруг огромные пальцы гиганта, самого большого гиганта из тех, что ему доводилось видеть, выдернули его из ненадёжного убежища, и чудовищные ногти сдавили так, что Драко понял, что ему суждено умереть, — задолго до того, как пальцы разжались, и он упал на землю с высоты нескольких сотен метров.

Драко Малфой умирал на полу класса Трансфигурации, и в ушах его гремел оглушительный женский голос.

— Странно, мистер Поттер, ваша анимагическая форма только что появилась, а у вас уже есть блохи. Дайте-ка я проверю, не осталось ли у вас ещё.

Слизеринский принц так никогда и не услышал, как несколькими минутами позже одноклассники спрашивали друг друга, куда мог исчезнуть Драко Малфой.


End file.
